User talk:ADHD-Panda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Steele and Lilith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 18:18, December 23, 2009 Please do not create articles about your opinions and don't offer info on the game. You can discuss the Heavy and Brick's similar appearance in the talk page of the Brick article, or on your Talk, Blog, or User page. --Blue A10 01:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :You were not wrong to point it out, you were wrong to create a new article entirely for that purpose. You can post this on the Talk page on the Brick article, and people can read it there or someone may decide to note it the main Brick page. --Blue A10 03:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Again, stop creating new articles on references. Please add what you have found to the relative article on the subject. For the Brick and Heavy Resemblence, post it here. For the Scooby Doo reference, check on the the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned page if the reference is already there, if not post it on the talk page. Even if you were allowed to create separate articles on that, you should write the article in a better format. ._.' Sorry i guess but i guess i can't win haha your the moderator and Im a fan look man, I am just here to help. I am sorry if my format is not up to par as well. I will try to do it more by the book this time. But what kind of articles can i and can't post? --ADHD-Panda 05:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC)ADHD-Panda--ADHD-Panda 05:21, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm actually not a mod, but I do understand you are just trying to help. I don't exactly know how to tell you what articles you can and can't post, but think what I said. When you are thinking of adding some information to the wiki, say you wanted to add information on the lootable lockers in the game that contain either ammo, a pistol, or a class mod. Instead of going ahead and creating an article named locker, search around the wiki for terms related to it. If you searched for "Container" or "Lootable" you should come up with the article Lootable Object that already lists all kinds of info of all the lootable objects. If there is info provided on what you were going to post, then you do not need to post anything. If it does not have info on something you found out on the lockers, note it in the discussion page of the article, in this case, Talk:Lootable Object, and either wait for someone to respond and approve of it and make appropriate changes, or if you think you can edit the information into the article yourself in a representable format, then go ahead. Others will see your edit in the recent changes and inspect it. They should note you of any wrong-doings (as I have). By representable format, look at this post. I spell checked when I was done typing this, then proofread it and previewed it until I decided it is okay. On articles, make sure you indent on paragraphs, if your are typing that much, add appropriate headings, and leave out user comments that aren't essential (i.e. lols, xD, hehe), and add links to related articles, just your basic grammar format you should have learned in English and Keyboarding. i.e. again: I would turn this: "Ok. While playing Borderlands with my friends (One of those friends being Brick) I noticed a 'heavy' (hehe) Similarity between Brick and A Character from one of my favorite games of all time (Besides Borderlands of courses haha) Team Fortress 2. They are both very tall in nature. Have the same facial structure (Besides The Heavy having a beard and Brick having the scar on his eye.). The very clever people who made Borderlands make various pop culture references so perhaps this is a tribute to a classic game. But since its not technically 'Pop Culture' Maybe it is a coincidence." Into this: "If you compare the Heavy from Valve's Team Fortress 2 and Brick, they seem to be based off of each other. They are both very tall in nature and have the same basic facial structure. This may be one of Borderlands pop culture references." and enter it on the Brick page, but if you scan the article on Brick, this similarity is already noted on the discussion page. If you are entering it on the discussion forum of the article, you may add user comments as you wish. I hope this helps you a bit, and if you need some more info on wiki standards, you can always look here and here or on the page. --Blue A10 04:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. --Blue A10 Talk 06:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC)